


Of Movies and Meatballs

by heymisssarah



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rilaya, best friends to girlfriends, srsly though, they are so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymisssarah/pseuds/heymisssarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley can't stop staring at Maya, but it turns out to be a good thing. </p><p>Or RIley and Maya are super gay for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Movies and Meatballs

a/n I'm not an experienced writer so this was my go at a fic. Thank you to my beta mayaqueerhart on tumblr aka jjlover01 on here, for taking the time and reading over my writing. So I hope you enjoy. ps. follow me on tumblr at fitzskmmons. : ) Also slight spoilers for the movie If I Stay.

It had been easy to ignore Maya for so long. She was my best friend and that's it. Well until the summer between 9th and 10th grade. During that time I realized I didn't like Lucas how I thought I did in middle school. I had been pushing my feelings for my best friend away for a while now. Although I finally figured my sexuality out, I still haven't come out to any of my friends or family, well Farkle knows, but he figured it out on his own. Ignoring my feelings for Maya was getting harder each day, especially since her mom started letting her wear make up. She started off with a light touch of eye shadow and some lip gloss, but now she was into eyeliner and bright red lipstick. I never realized how distracting her mouth could be.

Maya, Smackle, the guys and I are having a study session tonight followed by a sleep over at my house. The only person who seems to know about my feelings for Maya, is Farkle. He realized why I wasn't acting all nervous and flirty around Lucas early in the summer. Apparently I'm not a subtle while staring at Maya as I thought I was. He was my rock for the first few weeks of summer, he made me feel normal, even if I was falling for my best friend.

The next day in class I can't help but to day dream about how her hand would fit in mine.  
"Riley." Farkle whispers in my ear.

"W-what? I'm trying to learn about the Civil War."

"Uh, no. You were staring at Maya again. This 'crush' is getting out of hand. You need to tell her how you feel, maybe then you will be able to actually focus on class." I need to learn how to be subtle while staring at her.

"No way! She would be so freaked out by me. She would never speak to me again! I can't lose her, these feelings will pass." He gives me a look, knowing I'm in too deep, to just move on.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" My dad asks.  
A 'No daddy' comes from me. And a 'No Mr. Matthews' from Farkle

"We will talk about this later. Why don't I come over after school and we can figure out what to do with you?" I nod letting Farkle know that I need his help.

...

The rest of school was uneventful. Farkle rode with Maya and me on the subway back home. Luckily for us Maya's mom needed help at the bakery, so that just left Farkle and I alone on the bay window.  
"So, we need to figure out what you can do to tell Maya your true feelings. Ya know, how you don't like Lucas anymore because you're in love with her?"

"I'm not in love with her!" I protest "It's just a tiny, little, baby crush that will go away any day now." He and I both know I'm lying. I have had these feelings for almost 6 months now. They aren't going away anytime soon.

"Okay, we both know that isn't going to happen. So why don't you invite her for a movie night with just the two of you and tell her how you feel? You never know, she may feel the same way."

"Yeah right, we both know she still likes Lucas. Have you seen the way they are when we all hang out? She looks at him like I look at her."

"No, she doesn't. You are too blind to see that she is looking at you when you aren't looking at her." Now I know he is just trying to make me feel better. Maya doesn't look at me like I do. But maybe…

"Okay, fine. I will invite her over tomorrow, since it's Friday, for a movie night. It will be nice to just hang out, the two of us." We haven't had a girls day in a while, school was time consuming.

"Great! You better let me know everything that happens!" And with that he is off. Leaving me alone with my thoughts. I got to stop overthinking this. She's my best friend! She doesn't like me in that way.

...

It was sixth period which was history, my favorite class of the whole school day.  
"Maya?"

"Yes, honey?" God, she's cute.

"Do ya wanna come over tonight for a movie night? Just the two of us?" I ask.

"Definitely! We haven't had a movie night in a while. I miss just us hanging out." I swear she will kill me one of these days.

"Awesome. Does 4 work for you?" That gives me time to work up some courage.

"That's perfect! I will meet you in the bay window in," She looks at the clock, "T-minus 2 hours and 23 minutes" She says with a smile. That perfect smile. At least that gives me a few hours to come up with a plan.

I meet up with Farkle after class and tell him the plan.  


"Okay, so she will come over around 4. Are you gonna do dinner or just snacks? What are you gonna watch? Scary or romantic? Are you-" He spews out all these questions, making me even more nervous.

"I don't know yet! I haven't gotten that far into the plan. Normally we watch whatever is new on Netflix and eat popcorn and candy. Should I make dinner?" I thought this was supposed to be a normal movie night.

"Ugh, okay, you should watch a romantic movie. If I Stay just came out on Netflix, watch that one. Also popcorn and candy is fine. Sorry if I'm stressing you out. I just want you both to be happy, and I know what makes you both happiest is being with each other." I smile at him.

"I appreciate your input, I'm gonna be nervous no matter what. I mean it's not everyday you tell your best friend of 11 years that you have feelings for her!" I am on the verge of tears now.

"Riley, you need to calm down and listen to me. Maya is your best friend. She won't just leave you because you have more-than-friends feelings for her. The worst that will happen is you guys might have a awkward period of time if she doesn't feel the same. But that's the worst thing that will happen to you guys. Best friends like you and Maya don't just stop being friends." I guess he's right.

"Okay, okay. I just can't lose her. She is my everything." By now I am crying but they are more happy tears than sad.

"Well the. It's time to get your girl. Good luck!" And with that Farkle is off to 7th period.

...

Maya and I take the subway home as always, lucky for me, she had to help her mom out for a few hours at Topanga's and then she would be coming over for the movie night.  


"Hey mom. Is it okay if Maya and I have a movie night and sleepover?" I know she will say yes, but I ask anyways.

"Sure, honey. Are you gonna tell her?" Um, what.

"Tell her what, mom?"

"Riley, sweetie, you know you aren't as coy as you think you are when you are around Maya, right? It's pretty obvious that you like her more than a friend." Holy crap.

"So you're saying that you don't care that I'm, uh, gay?" I ask, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Riley, your dad and I don't care who you love. You should know that by now. We love you for who you are." Well that went better than I expected.

"Daddy knows too? Who else? Does Lucas, or Zay?" When was she going to tell me that everyone knows I like Maya?

"I think everyone but Maya knows you like her. Even Uncle Eric knows. He figured it out when he was here last summer." Oh great. Why couldn't they have said something earlier. This would have been so much easier.

"Okay, does that mean she can come over so we can hang out? I'm trying to tell her how I feel tonight. I might need some help with that."

"Of course. What do you need help with? Do you need me to make some dinner for you girls?" She asks.

"Uhm, yeah actually could you make your famous meatballs?" Maya loves her meatballs, she always requests them.

"Definitely, anything else?" I tell her just those and then go up to my room to set everything up.

At about 4:15, Maya sticks her head through the window and smiles at me.  


"Hey, Riles!"

"Maya! Hey, how was Topanga's?" I ask her as we hug. I hope we never stop hugging.

"Not bad. I helped with decorating the cakes today. If my career as an artist fails, I can fall back on being a pastry decorator. I mean that's a type of art, right?" I nod.

"You will be the world's greatest artist! Don't doubt yourself." She smiles at me again.

"So what movie are we watching tonight? You can choose."

"Well, If I Stay came on Netflix today and I have been wanting to see it. You know how I love any movie Chloe Moretz is in." Chloe Moretz is my not-so secret girl crush. Well, besides Maya.

"Sounds good. Do you want me to go make some popcorn or set up?" One of use always makes the bed nice and comfortable while the other gets snacks from downstairs.

"How about you set up while I get the popcorn and drinks. Sprite or coke?" I ask.

"Sprite of course."

I head downstairs where my mom is.  
"So, are you girls going to start the movie soon?" She asks with a knowing look.

"Yeah, I just came down here to get the movie snacks. Maya will be happy that you made your meatballs." I tell her.

"Okay, well you girls have fun. Dinner will be done around 7ish, so that gives you time to watch the movie and confess your feelings." I gasp at that.

"Mom!"

After getting the snacks and drinks I head upstairs where Maya has set up a comfy spot on my bed.

"Yay, your mom made her meatballs! Thanks Ms. Mathews!" She yells down to my mom.

"She knows how you love them."

I turn the light off and shut the bay window curtain. We lay down and start the movie.  


"I don't know what I would do if I lost my family." I say, once we get to the part of the movie where Mia has learned that both her parents had died and her little brother.

"You will always have me, peaches."

"I know, and I really appreciate that." We snuggle into each other and continue the movie.

About half way through movie I feel Maya's head on my chest. I am so overcome with love that the next words just come out.  


"I love you so much." Oh, no.

"I love you too, honey, always will." She looks up at me and smiles. Well I guess no time is better than now.

"I love you more than a friend, Maya. Like the way my parents love each other. I have for a while now." I shut my eyes, waiting for her scream of disgust. But it never comes.

"Riley, look at me," We sit up and I see tears forming in her eyes, "Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that?" Uh, what?

I shake my head, I now have tears falling down my cheeks.

"I have loved you since the 8th grade." I gasp.

"But I thought you liked Lucas?" She shakes her head and gives a sad smile.

"No, honey, I never did, well not how I like you. He was just a distraction until I could move on from my crush on you. But now 2 years later, that crush is still there and it's a lot stronger than it was." I can't believe what she is saying.

"Why didn't you tell me? I have been having these crazy strong feelings for you since last year." At this point I am both confused and extremely happy that she feels the same way.

"I guess we should have had this movie night sooner, huh." Her smile is wide and contagious. I can't help but smile with her.

"So what do we do now?" I ask her, still in denial that this is happening.

"Now, I kiss you." And with that she was leaning toward me. This is how I dreamed kissing Maya would be like. Her lips are soft and perfect against mine. I put my hand on her face and deepen the kiss. We pull away when air is needed.

"That just happened? I'm not dreaming?" I joke, while wearing a huge smile.

"That definitely just happened. And I never want to stop." She smiles back and kisses me again.

"So Maya Hart. Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask shyly.

"Riley Matthews, nothing would make me happier." She leans in and kisses me again.

"Riley. Maya. Dinner's ready." My moms voice breaks our kiss.

"I guess we should go down. What do you say, girlfriend."

"I think we should announce our news." She nods. We hold hands as we walk down the stairs.

"So what's going on here?" My mom looks at our hands and smiles.

"We have an announcement. Maya and I are dating. She's my girlfriend." My dad, mom and Auggie look at us.

"Finally!" My dad and Auggie say together.

"You knew?"

"Of course we knew. You haven't stopped staring at her in class. I am very happy for you girls." My dad says as he hugs us both.

"Yeah, I called this a long time ago. I'm happy to have you as my other sister, Maya." Auggie hugs us as well.

We eat dinner and head back upstairs.  


"I better tell Farkle. He is the one who convinced me to tell you how I felt." Maya looked at me.

"Seriously? He's the one who convinced me to tell you!" We laugh as I send a snapchat to Farkle of us kissing with the caption 'So this happened'.

I get a text seconds later that says 'I told you so : )'

I peck Maya on the lips before settling behind her in bed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

We drift off to sleep in each others arms.  
Fin


End file.
